Snape's Worser Memory
by Space Invading Body Snatcher
Summary: How certain characters (Severus, Remus, James) react to certain events that occur and the things that follow.
1. Severus I

So, this is a play on chapter twenty eight of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, "Snape's Worst Memory." It is set in Severus's sixth year at Hogwarts.

Severus exited the castle. He knew being outside was dangerous, but having been shooed out of the library by Madame Pince, ("Boy, what are you doing here? Why aren't you outside with all your little friends?") the Potions Lab by Professor Slughorn, ("Severus, m'boy! It's a beautiful day outside! Why are you hiding in here?") and the Common Room by seventh year Slytherins ("Oi, Snape. Get! We have to study, and what are you doing? Sulking, that's what! So stop bothering us!"). That left outside. So he took his bag and went to sit under his tree.

It was surprisingly quiet all afternoon. They didn't notice him all day. He was allowed to sit and read, and no one bothered him. When his watch said 18:30, he put his book in his bag and headed inside. Or tried to.

"I'm bored."

"Well, Padfoot, I think you are in luck."

"Aha... Snivellus."

"All right, there, Snivellus?" James Potter shouted at him. Severus stopped. He just stood there, not looking at his enemy, not drawing his wand, just waiting for whatever was to happen to happen. He had given up fighting back after the 'Mudblood' incident. There wasn't any point. It would just give them what they wanted.

He felt himself shoved sideways, onto the ground. His bag flew over to Potter. He sat up and watched Potter go through it, looking at each and every thing. Including his wand. Potter looked at Black. The two smiled evilly. Potter threw Severus's wand into the lake. Then he moved to the opposite side of Severus.

Fear shot through his system. He was cornered, defenseless, and had a feeling he was going to be severely injured, both physically and mentally. Sure enough, he felt himself flying through the air, straight at Potter. Then he was flying back to Black. They were playing a very dangerous game of catch. He could hear people laughing and jeering around them, but he didn't care. He stopped caring a long time ago. What did surprise him was-

"Padfoot, Prongs, that's sick. Knock it off." Lupin's voice echoed across the crowd. Severus was instantly hung in the air, at the halfway point between the two boys.

"Moony? Sticking up for Snivellus, are you?"

"Yes. So what? You took it to far, James. And, in case you've forgotten, I am a prefect. I can stop you."

"Padfoot? You hearing this? I think our friend has told us to stop."

"But we're not hurting him! Are we, Snivellus?" Severus held very still, forbidding himself to answer to Black's words.

"It doesn't matter if he is hurt or not! What matters is that that is wrong, no matter who you do it to!" Lupin sounded irritated. Severus suddenly felt himself whirling around in circles. He felt sick.

"I am taking five points from Gryffindor for every second until he is safely on the ground!" Lupin shouted. Severus felt himself flying higher. He also felt the charm leave him. Uh, oh...

He hit the ground hard.

He felt a kick in his stomach, them a lash across his face. Swinging between conscious and unconscious, he heard and felt various abuse. He also heard Lupin shouting at his friends to stop. He blacked out.

When he was again aware of his surroundings, it was dark out. He whimpered slightly. He hurt everywhere. Immediately, someone was at his side, helping him sit up.

"Severus, where do you hurt? I healed all the ones I could see, but I think you could have broken bones..." The voice trailed off. Severus had started coughing, spitting out blood. He heard the spell that fixes his bones. He felt his bones shifting and knitting together.

"R-R-Remus?" he whispered.

"Shh. Don't try and speak. You'll be okay." Remus wiped the blood off of Severus's mouth with his sleeve.

"Why are you helping me? What are you going to do to me?" Severus was, if possible, more scared than when Potter and Black had him in the air.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I... What they did to you was wrong. I don't like it when people hurt others for no reason." Severus relaxed slightly. But he was still tense.

"Here. I got your wand out of the lake. Now you're armed if I go insane." Severus took his wand and looked at it carefully. It was dry.

"How long..." Severus trailed off. Remus understood.

"About two hours. I checked, you don't have a concussion. I was getting worried."

"I'm fine. Thank you..."

"Please tell me, why were you you out so long?"

"Haven't slept. Please let me go."

"Severus, I need to know you are okay."

"I-"

"Not physically. Mentally. I heard what they called you." Severus looked away. He realised he was shaking. His face was wet. Remus must have seen it as well, because he wrapped his arms around Severus, who buried his face in Remus's chest. His tears were getting out of control. Remus took out his wand and shot red sparks into the sky. Severus flinched.

"I'm getting a teacher. I need confirmation that you are okay."

Professor Dumbledore was the one who had seen the sparks. He came out and found the boys. Remus explained the situation to him as quickly as possible. Dumbledore took Severus's chin and looked into his eyes.

"I think he will be fine. But just in case, I wish you to spend the night with Madame Pomfrey. Mr. Lupin, can you help me?" Together they took Severus up to the Hospital Wing and laid him in bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Remus I

Remus watched Severus come outside. The kid was either stupid or very brave, considering James and Sirius were out here. To Remus's great relief, neither of them noticed him come out and sit under a tree.

The day passed slowly, with all four of them goofing off by the lake. Eventually, James and Sirius seemed to be getting restless.

"I'm bored."

"Well, Padfoot, I think you are in luck."

"Aha... Snivellus." Remus looked up quickly. Severus had started back towards the castle.

"You guys..." he started.

"All right, there, Snivellus?" James shouted out towards Severus, who stopped. He did not draw his wand, or turn to face his attacker. He just stopped.

James, however, drew his wand and flicked it. Severus was slammed sideways, hitting the ground. His bag flew over to James and Sirius. The found his wand in it, which they threw into the lake. Then the two went on either side of him and started tossing him back and forth with magic. Remus could see a crowd gathering and laughing at the spectacle. Finally, Remus couldn't take it.

"Padfoot, Prongs, that's sick. Knock it off." Remus's voice echoed across the crowd. Severus was instantly hung in the air, at the halfway point between the two boys.

"Moony? Sticking up for Snivellus, are you?"

"Yes. So what? You took it too far, James. And, in case you've forgotten, I am a prefect. I can stop you."

"Padfoot? You hearing this? I think our friend has told us to stop."

"But we're not hurting him! Are we, Snivellus?" Severus didn't move.

"It doesn't matter if he is hurt or not! What matters is that that is wrong, no matter who you do it to!" Remus was irritated. They knew better than this. Severus started spinning around in circles.

"I am taking five points from Gryffindor for every second until he is safely on the ground!" Remus shouted. Severus shot into the sky, then dropped like a stone. Remus heard a sickening crack as he hit the ground. Remus watched James and Sirius converge on Severus's unmoving form. The crowd was gathering momentum again, starting a chant of, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" He heard one person shouting, "Teach that brat a lesson!" and another one shouting, "Freak!"

"Stop it, all of you!" Remus shouted over the din. A person next to him turned to him.

"If you don't like it, then leave." With that, Remus had had enough.

"EVERY PERSON OUT HERE LOSES TWO POINTS FOR THEIR HOUSE FOR EVERY MINUTE FROM NOW IT TAKES THEM TO GET INSIDE!" Silence, then a charge for the door. Within thirty seconds, Remus and Severus were alone.

Remus ran over to Severus's limp form. He rolled the boy over so he could see his face. He was completely unconscious. Remus started healing all of his cuts and bruises. Then he checked for concussion. He had not yet learned the spell for broken bones, so he would just wait. He went back over by the tree and gathered all of Severus's things and put them back into his bag. The bag was set over by its owner. He then Summoned the wand James had thrown into the lake. It was fine, if a little damp. Remus then went and sat by the broken child.

Near two hours later, Remus heard Severus whimper. He put his book down and helped Severus sit up.

"Severus, where do you hurt? I healed all the ones I could see, but I think you could have broken bones..." Remus trailed off. Severus had started coughing, spitting out blood. He cast the spell that fixes broken bones.

"R-R-Remus?" Severus whispered.

"Shh. Don't try and speak. You'll be okay." Remus wiped the blood off of Severus's mouth with his sleeve.

"Why are you helping me? What are you going to do to me?" Severus sounded frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I... What they did to you was wrong. I don't like it when people hurt others for no reason." Severus relaxed slightly. But he was still tense.

"Here. I got your wand out of the lake. Now you're armed if I go insane." Remus handed the wand to Severus, who took it and examined it.

"How long..." Severus trailed off. Remus understood.

"About two hours. I checked, you don't have a concussion. I was getting worried."

"I'm fine. Thank you..."

"Please tell me, why were you you out so long?"

"Haven't slept. Please let me go."

"Severus, I need to know you are okay."

"I-"

"Not physically. Mentally. I heard what they called you." Severus looked away. Remus saw he was starting to shake. He wrapped his arms around the boy, who then buried his face in Remus's chest. After a minute or so, Remus took out his wand and shot red sparks into the sky. Severus flinched.

"I'm getting a teacher. I need confirmation that you are okay."

Dumbledore came out a few minutes later. Remus quickly explained the situation to him, and together they took Severus inside to the Hospital Wing. They laid him in bed, where he fell asleep.

"Mr. Lupin." Remus turned back to his headmaster.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you think you can control Mr. Potter and Mr. Black?"

"No, sir. I try, but they ignore me."

"Try harder. From what I heard, this has happened before, and I do not wish it to happen again."

"I can try."

"Oh, and Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Time sensitive point loss? That is actually kind of brilliant."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good night."

"Good night, sir."


	3. James I

James was outside, under a tree. He was happy, surrounded by his friends. He and Sirius were planning their next prank. Not much information can be given, but it involves a professor, a cat, a lot of food, and a spell. But eventually Sirius started getting restless.

"I'm bored."

"Well, Padfoot, I think you are in luck."

"Aha... Snivellus." James watched as Snape stood up and started walking towards the castle.

"You guys..." Remus started saying, but James ignored him.

"All right, there, Snivellus?" James shouted out towards Severus, who stopped. He did not draw his wand, or turn to face his attacker. He just stopped.

James, however, drew his wand and flicked it. Severus was slammed sideways, hitting the ground. His bag flew over to James and Sirius. They found his wand in it, which they threw into the lake. Then the two went on either side of him and started tossing him back and forth with magic. A crowd was gathering around them.

"Padfoot, Prongs, that's sick. Knock it off." Remus's voice echoed across the crowd. Severus was instantly hung in the air, at the halfway point between the two boys.

"Moony? Sticking up for Snivellus, are you?" James asked.

"Yes. So what? You took it too far, James. And, in case you've forgotten, I am a prefect. I can stop you."

"Padfoot? You hearing this? I think our friend has told us to stop."

"But we're not hurting him! Are we, Snivellus?" Severus didn't move.

"It doesn't matter if he is hurt or not! What matters is that that is wrong, no matter who you do it to!" Remus sounded irritated. James made Severus start spinning around in circles.

"I am taking five points from Gryffindor for every second until he is safely on the ground!" Remus shouted. Severus shot into the sky, then dropped like a stone. James heard a sickening crack as he hit the ground. Then he and Sirius converge on Severus's unmoving form. They started attacking him, kicking him, beating him, making magical whips. The crowd was gathering momentum again, starting a chant of, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"EVERY PERSON OUT HERE LOSES TWO POINTS FOR THEIR HOUSE FOR EVERY MINUTE FROM NOW IT TAKES THEM TO GET INSIDE!" Remus shouted. James and Sirius froze. Silence, then a charge for the door. James and Sirius led the charge, followed closely by Peter. They ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower. They sat down and stared at each other for a minute.

"Remus stuck up for the git." Peter observed.

"I thought Remus was our friend, our partner in crime." Sirius said.

"Remus will need to be punished." James said. The other two stared at him.

"Prongs, what is it with you? Usually you are calmer than this!" Sirius said.

"I don't care. Remus broke our agreement. He will pay."

"What agreement?"

"He lets us do whatever we want in return for me not spilling on him."

"You wouldn't."

"Not his furry little problem, the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"Nothing."

"James-"

"He will regret this."

"James-"

"Sirius, I don't care. I'm going to bed." James could feel Sirius's eyes on his back as he went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He really didn't care. He smiled. Oh, Remus was going to regret this...


End file.
